


Round and Round, Four Seasons Bound

by zhadrahni (cammeh)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammeh/pseuds/zhadrahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was when Zoro finally caught a clue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round, Four Seasons Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for onepieceyaoi100, prompt: Season. Sorry for the pretentious title; I suck at titles. *facepalm*

On a summer island, Sanji yelled that the heat was no excuse to parade around half-naked in front of the girls, you vulgar ape, and Zoro grudgingly donned the t-shirt flung in his face with a muffled, “Che.” As if the cook's face wasn't red with sunburn and he hadn't loosened his tie as he glowered at the sweating swordsman and smoked.

On a fall island, Sanji tossed the still-smouldering stub of his last smoke into the mountain of red and gold leaves he'd watched Zoro slice paper-fine as they drifted down from the trees, cleared his throat at the swordsman's suspicious look and said they could all toast marshmallows on an autumn bonfire.

On a winter island, Sanji kicked Zoro in the head when he came back from his sitting-in-a-waterfall cold-resistance training shivering and sneezing and shoved him belowdecks with two thick blankets and a strict warning to _stay_ there, because if he passed his cold to Nami-swan or Robin-chwan he was _dead,_ y'hear me, marimo? Then he came back with steaming, mouthwatering chicken noodle soup and sat beside the hammock fidgeting irritably with an unlit cigarette until Zoro downed the entire pot.

On a spring island, Sanji somehow managed to stealthily weave daisies into Zoro's hair while he was napping and cracked endless jokes about the grass on his head flowering once he woke; that was when Zoro finally caught a clue.

When he at last cornered and pinned the still-smirking blond after an extended flurry of sharp blades and long legs, Zoro deftly tucked a daisy behind Sanji's ear and grinned with satisfaction at his gobsmacked expression and rapid flush. “Moron. Shoulda said something.”

“ _I'm_ the moron?” Sanji said indignantly. “How long before _you_ —”

He finally shut up with his mouth otherwise occupied.


End file.
